This new Poinsettia originated as a seedling produced by crossing seedling parents of unknown origin. I selected this new Poinsettia from among many seedlings which resulted from the breeding program being conducted in my greenhouses in Encinitas, Calif., and I was attracted to this seedling because of several desirable traits. Particularly because the color of the bracts is an intense dark red and the foliage is an intense dark green. The plant is also unique in two aspects. Unlike other poinsettias with intense dark coloration, this new variety is self-branching and produces a very desirable pinched plant. Equally desirable, the plant is resistant to becoming epinastic after being confined in shipping containers during the marketing process. I propagated this plant by cuttings through successive generations and find it has retained all of these desirable traits from generation to generation and they appear to be firmly fixed.